


Until You Come To Me

by Liquified_Organs



Series: All The Roses Falling [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Major Illness, References to Illness, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquified_Organs/pseuds/Liquified_Organs
Summary: When winter's come and all the flow'rs are dying,And I am dead, as dead I well may be,You'll come and find the place where I am lyingAnd kneel and say an "Ave" there for meBut I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,And all my grave shall warmer, sweeter be.And you will bend and tell me that you love me;And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor & Steve Rogers
Series: All The Roses Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543744
Kudos: 24





	Until You Come To Me

Bucky wrapped Becca in a hug and spun her in circles. "Hi, Becks! Didja miss me?"

Becca squealed and hugged him back. "Not even a little bit. I thought you were a dead man."

"I sure came close." Bucky gestured to the bandages wrapped around his amputated shoulder. "Luckily, my arm broke my fall." He glanced around. "Hey, where's Steve? I thought he'd be with you."

Becca's smile faded. "He caught something a week ago. We're not sure what it was."

"So... he's recovering?" Bucky bounced on the balls of his feet. "We'll go to our apartment, then. He'll want to see me."

"He's... He's not recovering, Bucky." Becca bit her lip. "We were waiting to hold the funeral until you got back."

Bucky's stomach dropped. "He's dead?"

Becca's eyes became glassy. "He died two days ago. He- he was hallucinating, seeing things. He saw you, he thought you had made it home early. He died happy, Bucky."

Bucky sank to his knees. The world spun around him as he tried to absorb the reality he now lived in-a reality without Steve.

|-|-|-|

Bucky placed the camellias at the foot of the headstone. As he stroked the petals of the boom, the name carved into the marble stared back up at him.

"You still haven't recovered?"

Bucky looked up. Beside him, Tony Stark stood tall, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Bucky sighed and smiled up at him. "You'll understand someday. Your fiancée, Pepper? What would you do if she was here one day, gone the next? Time heals wounds, but I suppose... Well, I guess this one is too deep."

Tony smiled. "Nat wanted to know if you'd be at the tower to watch the fireworks."

"I might." Bucky sighed. "Steve used to be afraid of fireworks when we were little. Then, one day, his Ma plopped him down in her lap and said, 'Look, _Prionsa beag._ All those colors, just for you!'" Bucky chuckled. "After that? There was never another Fourth of July we weren't on the rooftop to watch the fireworks."

Tony nodded in sympathy. "Are those his parents?" He gestured to the two graves on Steve's left. Bucky nodded. "Yes. And the empty lot next to him? That's going to be mine. I bought it the day after his burial."

"You've been waiting for 76 years to be buried next to him?"

"Yes." Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of the headstone. "Soon, my love," he murmured.

|-|-|-|

"All that waiting..." Bucky stared up at the figure in front of him.

"You've been so patient, darling." Steve helped Bucky to his feet. "You lived so long, just to see me again."

"Steve," Bucky pressed his entire body to Steve's, nuzzled his face into Steve's hair. "I wish I could've stayed with you."

"It doesn't matter," Steve soothed. "You're here, aren't you?"

"I'm never leaving you again," Bucky whined into Steve's hair. "I love you so much, Steve."

"I know, my love." Steve pulled Bucky down into a kiss. "Come on, Buck. I have some people that have been waiting to see you." The blond gestured toward a shimmering curtain a few yards away.

Bucky smiled down at him. "Well, what are we waiting for?"


End file.
